galeaforcefandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 12
Episode 13, The Ground & the Skies collide! Team Battle! The match was looking bleak, Yo struggled to her feet as Kanon struggled to move, he tensed and wrenched upward but had no luck in destroying his Icy lock. Yo's headband and Bobby pins were laying on the floor next to her, she picked them up before she rose to her feet. She watched Hatori, knowing that she was going to be the bigger issue in her fight. She could either stick to Hatori and struggle against her, or go to Tayuya where it was more equal but Kanon would be defeated easily in his state by Hatori. Looking over at Hatori, Yo smirked holding her Guild emblem tattoo. Her hand rest upon it firmly as she looked on at the enemy, her hair was a mess from her being thrashed about but she didn't seem to care. She just locked eyes with the opposition readying herself for the bout. "..Come at me. You can't win." Said Yo, not even a second until Hatori bounced toward her full force, using her real legs as the force behind her swift strike. Her Iced legs upon her chest bend slightly as she came closer, as they came to collision stretching out into a full force powered smack. Yo's hand slipped down to her front as the attack came, her grin still apparent. A shattering, dust and awe filled their part of the field as Yo shouted. "Emblem Defender!" The dust cleared, and it was there. Hatori had repelled backward to the floor, her Ice had collided and shattered with the what looked like Steel shield apparent on Yo's arm. The Shield was in the shape of the Guild's Emblem, although expanded to cover most of her abdomen upon use. She stood, the tip of the Galea's mouth guard dug into the floor for leverage as she watched Hatori struggle to her feet. Turning her attention to Kanon, she sighed worryingly. "Is there nothing you can do or am I gonna have to break you out?" "There is. But I wanted to save it for Winter." "Just use it, already!" She shouted at him, raising a fist at him before she felt the force of Hatori's unexpected counter strike. She had continued now, bouncing back into the shield, trying to break it down quickly with a flurry of dual kicks. She wasn't getting anywhere fast, but didn't stop, Yo had to brace herself so that the kicks didn't send her off balance. Kanon sighed, looking up at the Aerial threat before a grin slipped out. "Think you're safe up there, huh? BREAK!" With that, the Crystals in which were embedded in Ice upon his body shot out like bullets from a gun, some coming directly toward Tayuya. Two pierced her wings, making Kanon grin. Time for her to come back to earth! Well. At least he thought. The wings seemed unaffected by his efforts, the piercing crystals were still visible through the holes they had made before losing velocity and falling to the earth like she should have. Kanon raised an eyebrow at this, how else could he bring her down? Remove the wings entirely? Grunting, Kanon pushed himself off the rocky earth, into the air toward Tayuya; blades of Crystal seeping from his skin out in her direction. They all pierced her wings, which now had hardly any base left, almost an outline of them remained but somehow she stayed in flight. How was this possible? "Come down here, witch!" Shouted Kanon, growling as he watched her hover over the hills they fought on. Yo was still holding on to the shield which Hatori was battering into. She wasn't getting anywhere with destroying the Shield, but was starting to wear Yo's resiliency down with her persistence. "Kanon. If you can't get her, take this one." She said chuckling as she replaced the Hair band into her hand. Kanon looked over to Hatori, tilting his head toward her attacks. Upon another look, it was visible. She had now grown 8 Legs spread out across her frontal abdomen, hammering into the shield with no effort from herself. It was time to break them. "Crystal Make; Blade Scramble." He said, grinning as his left forearm and hand were becoming coated with several varied crystals. He didn't care to raise it, just pounce to her with a hammering strike through all of the shifting strikers. A glacial dust storm was formed as they all shattered into thousands of pieces before Hatori's eyes, being replaced in them with the vision of their destroyer standing there with the same grin Yo had earlier against Tayuya. Raising his hand directly infront of her, the crystals were all pointing in her direction as leaned on to the shield of Galea Force, chuckling before saying the last words she may hear. "Break." With that, a scream as the crystals shot forward like a barrage of shining fury, what would have been piercing if she hadn't become a light like Irelia had done earlier, returning to the box where Kyoko was. Both Yo & Kanon looked to the skies, watching the injured surviving enemy, Tayuya. She floated several meters above them, her eyes widening from the strength of the duo. She pointed her sword down to them, knowing she had the odds stacked against her now they had removed Hatori, but no matter. Raising her sword to the skies she started to laugh, her wings restoring in a pure ice form from the tips which were already coated in thin ice and stretching over the laboured holes. Kanon shouted at her as she reformed, looking back to Yo for assistance. "No! I refuse to let her make my damage inadequate! Yo, boost me!" With that, she crouched, dropping the Hair band with a smirk. "Nimbus" In a flash the two were aflight, the cloud over Yo's feet as she held on to Kanon by his legs, pulling him with her. He held his alchemic hand signal, continuing to watch Yo as he seemed to be charging. "Throw me above her. I'll end this." She nodded as they neared the target, following orders she started to tilt upward to make the throw easier. She dashed him into a hurl above Tayuya as she started to go upside down on the Nimbus and drop back to the land. Gliding above the girl now, Kanon shouted in what he thought was victory, talking down to her. "It's Over, Crystal Make: Sapphire Streamlines!" With that, an azure beam of Crystal shot from his hands down toward Tayuya, only her blade blocking the strength of the hard shining beam. She was able to hold it off, although a cracking was heard as she was sent off balance & brought to the earth by the Sapphire streams. Upon crashing, her light returned to the box and attention returned to Yo as her scythes retracted before shrinking. "Nice one, Kanon." She said giggling as he released his attack and was then dropped from the height she had taken him. Landing flat on his face, he grunted loudly, the blowback from impact was much more than he expected. Yo went to him, helping him up. 3 Out of 4 defeated, The box was almost full again. They were doing well. Winter was on his way through the castle to the entrance, the box feeling heavier each time someone lost, he sighed as he knew what was going to be pulled out next. He arrived at the withered gateway, watching the final fight commence as the other recuperated. He had something more than these Demonic Fighters up his sleeve, and he was going to use it! Click here for Episode 13